The Nightmare
by tayrox
Summary: After weeks and weeks of having the same nightmare; Tohru Honda finally reaches a breaking point, and who does she turn to? None other than Kyo Sohma, who was vowed never to let anything or anyone hurt her. But what will he do when the one things that's hurting her most, is her mind? FLUFF AHEAD
1. Chapter 1 - The Dream

**Chapter 1 - The Dream**

* * *

Behind the closed door of her bedroom; Tohru Honda slept calmly. Her body didn't flinch as she was thrown into the world of calm, happy slumber; where her dreams were filled with happiness and joy.

Or not.

The red clock on her nightstand blinked back 1:30am. Also known as; nightmare time. Tohru's face scrunched up, she lightly wined as she tossed back and forth from the left to the right. Just like every other day this week. Sweat starts to bead on her forehead as she violently shakes her head from side to side, like she was asking the dreams to stop, to go away, to leave_._

The same dreams had been occurring to Tohru for weeks now. She couldn't figure out why, she couldn't figure out what they meant, or why she was so scared by it. But everyday, the same dream would replay in her mind.

* * *

_I could feel my wrists burning from the rope that was tightly tied around them. However I wasn't concerned for myself, or the fact that my long brown hair was threatened to be chopped off by __Akito of all people. __No, I was concerned about the fact that the two people who mean the most to me in this world, are strung by my sides._

_Yuki and Kyo._

_They both gave me a look of pity and terror as I gave them small smiles; trying to plant hope in their minds. Of course looking down, hope wasn't something that we see._

_Boiling hot water._

_I sigh sadly as I turn to my two friends, whom are staring where my eyes were just moments before. I want to get there attention, to speak, to do _something! _But suddenly with a jolt, we are all being lowered down into the bubbling H2O._

_I frantically turn to Yuki who I can see is being lowered faster than me, and looking over at Kyo I can see the same. As I look up to see what exactly is going on, I lock eyes with the person who controls our fate:_

_Akito._

_As soon as Kyo has one foot in the water, he yells in pain._

_"I hate water damnit!" he yells trying to kick his feet out. Unfortunately, Akito makes him decend faster causing him to almost come to tears in pain._

_"KYO!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I hear more yells and turn to my right to see Yuki almost waist up in the water. "YUKI!" I scream as I try to struggle away._

_I can hear Akito laugh as I watch Kyo's body disappear under the hot water. He gives me sad, pitying eyes._

_"I'm sorry." He said quietly as his face disappeared under the waters with a cry. I see bubbles surfacing and realize that he's trying to breath._

_"STOP IT! LET HIM UP!" I cry as I also slowly begin to descend closer to the water._

_"Ms. Honda?" I hear Yuki's rough and hoarse voice say. I turn to him frantically as he gives me a small smile. Before he can say a single word, he disappears quietly under the water._

_"YUKI!" I scream at the top of my lungs. "YUKI, KYO, SPEAK TO ME!" I scream; my lung burning at this point. I turn to look at Akito as my foot makes contact with the burning water. I gasp and kick my leg upwards trying to escape from the burning sensation. Slowly, my leg grows closer and closer to the water and once submerged; I scream as I feel burns appearing on my pale skin._

_And then, everything stops._

* * *

Kyo, Yuki and Shigure Sohma all woke up with a gasp to something they had never heard before in their house; a woman screaming. Of course, they had heard screaming often; after all Kagura always _had_ to stop by to see Kyo and that always caused some sort of loud reaction, but this was different.

It sounded like a terrified girl, not a happy one.

Kyo sat up straight in his bed for a split second before he bolted out of his bed and headed down the hall to the room where the noise was coming from. Just as he had ripped Tohru's bedroom door open, Yuki and Shigure had joined him. They all stared in utter shock as they saw Tohru, their sweet, innocent Tohru; gripping the sides of her head with tiny fists as tears streamed down her face.

Once they had opened the door the screaming had stopped, and Tohru now started panting loudly as she covered her ears with her tiny hands. At first, Kyo thought someone had come into her room and done something to her. Maybe hit her, or stole something. Kyo gritted his teeth at the thought of anyone coming close to Tohru to cause her pain. Nobody can hurt Tohru on his watch, or ever.

"Ms. Honda!" Yuki said in a panic, snapping Kyo out of his trance.

Not missing a beat, Kyo ran over to her bed side and gripped her shoulders; pulling her into a sitting position. "Tohru." he said calmly at first, with Yuki and Shigure behind him watching his every move. When Tohru didn't flinch, he bit his lower lip in worry. "Tohru!" he yelled as he gently shaked her. Yuki and Shigure hid the looks of surprise when the yell wasn't one of frustration and anger; but one of worry and care. A yell that had never hear him use before.

Tohru's eyes bolted open with her tiny fists hiding her face, only exposing her wide-blue eyes so she could see. She continued to pant as she glanced around the room frantically. She saw Kyo, shirt-less (normal sleeping attire but she couldn't help lightly blushing), Yuki in his normal matching pajama shirt and bottoms, and Shigure dressed in a dark robe. Of course, the only thing linking them all together was the look of concern on their faces.

"Are you OK Tohru?" Shigure asked with concern. Kyo continued to keep a firm grip on her shoulders as Yuki stood right beside him, towering over the side of her destroyed bed.

Tohru lied down and wrapped herself in the blankets, finally escaping Kyo's grasp. "Y-yes I'm fine. It's nothing..." She said quietly, muffled by her sheets. She pulled them closer to her body, trying to hide he tear streaks on her pale skin; embarrassment creeping in.

Kyo reaches out to touch her but Shigure grabs his wrist and pulls him back. He gestures to hall and after a dozen dirty looks, Kyo follows.

"We aren't going to help her?!" Kyo whisper-yells from the hall. Yuki shoots Shigure a look of concern as he nods.

"Tohru knows that she can come to us if she needs to. She'll be fine-"

"She's obviously not fine! She just screamed in the middle of the night for a reason we don't know!" Kyo whisper-yelled again angrily. Shigure raised an eyebrow to why he was getting so defensive and so he waved and left.

"If she's dealt with your laundry, she can handle anything." he said with a smirk as he left. Kyo and Yuki both shot him a deathly glare as he turned the finally corner of the hallway, and disappeared from their view. Kyo was ready to punch him through the roof; this is not a time to joke.

All in sync; the two teenage boys looked from Tohru's door, to their bedroom doors and back. After giving each other each an equally worried glance, they left to their rooms.

Once he had closed his door, Kyo immediately began beating himself up inside. _'Stupid! You should have ignored Shigure and just gone in away! Obviously something is bothering her, and you have to help her!' _He sighed as he layed down against his bed railing, the same thoughts as before swirling in his head. _'Obviously I can't go now, maybe she's finally asleep. I don't want to wake her up...'_ He placed his hands over his face in frustration and concern as he closed his eyes.

Even though sleep, wasn't an option.

* * *

Once everyone had left her room, Tohru Honda gently placed a hand to her forehead. _'Why did I scream? That was the first time I've ever done that...Maybe these dreams are really getting to me.' _She pondered.

After around 10 minutes of just lying in her bed feeling silly and embarrassed, she sat up and stared out her bedroom window.

"Mom, what's going on with me?" She asked with small tears of frustration clouding her eyes.

Somehow, she knew this wasn't a normal nightmare.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading Chapter 1! IM SORRY IF IT'S REALLY SUCKY DX**

**So pretty much, this idea came to me in a dream (That's right, I dream about Fruits Basket fluff in my dreams) and with some tweaking I decided to turn this into a fan fiction!**

**So, this story is going to be about 4 chapters long or so, so if you don't like it there are no worries :D**

**I will try to update every few days but no promises! After all, it's summer and unfortunately I'm busy lots :P**

**Again, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Details

**Chapter 2 - Details**

* * *

When morning light shone through Tohru's windows, she couldn't be more grateful. She could finally stop forcing herself to stay awake, and actually go and do something. She happily sat up and went to her closet. It was Saturday, so today the only thing she had to do was house chores. She grabbed a small red skirt, a white blouse, tied her hair in pigtails, tied a bandanna over her hair and headed for her door.

As she reached for the doorknob she stopped. She pulled her hand away back into her chest at she stared at the old door in front of her. _'The guys are down there. How am I going to explain what happened last night?' _She pondered as she began to nervously fiddle with her fingers. Suddenly, the door was jerked open and Tohru jumped back with a start. She looked up to meet the eyes of an orange-haired boy.

"K-Kyo!" She said trying to sound happy and failing. "How are you?"

Kyo raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Fine." He said quietly. Tohru nodded and faked a smile. Kyo chose to ignore her odd behavior and changed the subject. "Shigure wanted me to come and wake you up. He wants to ask you something."

"R-really? W-what does he want to ask?" She continued to fiddle with her fingers. _'What if he asks me about last night? I can't say! That's embarrassing! But what if all three of them make me...'_

"It's something about a chore." Kyo voice made Tohru look up.

"O-ok!" She said cheerily as she rushed past him to get downstairs. Kyo raised his eyebrow again.

"Girls and their mood swings..." he muttered as he went down the stairs.

Once Tohru had entered the living room Shigure was reading the newspaper and Yuki was going over class president assignments for school. Tohru smiled happily. "Morning!" They both turned to look at her and gave her a small wave.

"Good morning Ms. Honda." Yuki said calmly. Tohru skipped into the kitchen as she began to make breakfast. Yuki gave the same confused expression as Kyo did a few minutes before.

_'I guess I'll just have to act like nothing ever happened. Maybe then they'll just forget!'_ she thought happily. She poured the pancake batter onto a hot pan as she began to make pancakes. After she had made a dozen, she placed them all on a plate and got strawberries out of the fridge. She sliced them, put them in a small bowl and walked breakfast over to the table.

"Thank you Tohru!" Shigure said with a smile. Tohru smiled back as she took a seat beside Yuki. "So Tohru, I need to ask you a favor." Shigure started. Tohru couldn't help but tense up. She knew what was coming; but was still afraid of him popping the question that she didn't want to hear in. "I need someone to drop this letter off at the Sohma house." he spoke, sliding the letter across the table to her. "It has the information for the next school year and so on for Yuki and Kyo."

"Damnit! You're making me go to school again?!" Kyo asked angrily. Shigure chuckled and nodded as Kyo unhappily ate one of his pancakes.

"I need you to go drop it off." he finished with a satisfied smile.

"But why can't I go?" Yuki asked, his voice with a twinge of concern. "Why make Ms. Honda go?"

"Because I know for a fact that a certain rabbit has been calling for weeks asking if Tohru could go and visit." Shigure stated as Tohru had a slight blush of embarrassment coat her cheeks.

"Even more a reason why she shouldn't go!" Kyo stated again making Tohru give a small smile.

"Unless we want Momiji calling this house every hour for the next several weeks, she's going today."

"Then I'll go with her!" Kyo stated, sounding upset (as usual). Tohru stared at him with awe as he explained. "We all know that the people at Sohma House aren't easy people to get along with." he stated slumping down in his chair. "Frankly, I don't want them to try something stupid." he finished quietly as he finished his single pancake. As Tohru stared at him more she saw a faint blush on his cheeks and smiled.

"That sounds like fun!" Tohru said smiling.

Of course, the second reason Kyo wanted to go wasn't only to protect Tohru from a possible stupid Sohma, it was also to try and get information about what happened the night before.

* * *

"Bye!" Shigure said with a wave as Tohru and Kyo descended down the sidewalk. Tohru happily waved back and then turned to focus on where she was walking. After walking in awkward silence for a few minutes, Kyo finally spoke.

"So, are you doing this because you want to, or because you feel like you have to?" he asked curiously.

Tohru turned to him. "Why do you ask?"

Kyo shrugged. "Because, I feel like you just agree with whatever Shigure says to be nice. You don't have to take that from him you know. If you don't want to do something just say so."

Tohru shook her head. "No it's fine! I think I'd be nice to see Momiji and everyone else again!" she said with a warm smile. Kyo stared at her from the corner of his eyes and turned his attention back to the sidewalk ahead of them.

"Tohru-" he began. He was about to finally ask what happened last night when her grin widened.

"Here we are!" she said happily as they walked through the front gates of Sohma House. Tohru smiled as she admired all the plants and large buildings. Finally Tohru turned to face the front doors of the building when she stopped and her eyes widened. Kyo walked forward a few paces before he stopped and turned to her.

"What?" he asked curiously. He followed her gaze and spotted Akito, sitting on the front deck of this house, watching over a small pond that was in front of him.

Tohru tensed as she clutched the letter closer to herself. She flashbacked to her dream for a split second before returning to reality. She slowly took a few steps forwards and waved slowly.

"A-Akito?" she asked quietly. Akito looks up from where his eyes were glued moments before to stare at her. She gave a small smile, trying to calm her shaking hands as she passed him the letter. "This is for you." she said. He slowly took it and opened it. Once he read what was inside he tossed it into the pond. Tohru gasped lightly and Kyo clenched his fists.

"Hey! We walked the whole way from our house to give that to you!" He said trying to fight back the urge to yell. Akito waved his hand and smirked at him. Kyo clenched his teeth. "We were sent here to give that to you!" he responded, now not hesitating to yell. Tohru slowly reached her hand out to stop him but pulled her hand away.

Akito slowly stood and turned to face him with a small smirk. In mere seconds he was in front of Kyo; grabbing his collar in his pale fists. "You don't want to talk in that tone to me." he said, his smirk not fading. Akito pushed him so that Kyo was leaned over the pond.

Tohru's eyes widened. "My dream." she muttered so only she could hear. "It's just like my dream..." her heart began to race as her hands turned into shaking fists. She panted for a moment before running forwards and pushing Akito off by placing her hands to his chest. "Stop!" she yelled, fear coating her voice. When she looked up she was giving a look of total anger.

"You, shouldn't have done that." he said. His eyes widened as he slowly took steps towards her. He lifted up his hand and began to swing it towards her. She closed her eyes and covered her face, waiting for the pain.

Suddenly Kyo stepped in between them and lightly pushed Tohru behind him. He grabbed Akito's wrist before it could make contact. "Don't. Touch her." he muttered angrily. Tohru slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see Kyo's back. "Don't even lay a finger on her. I swear if you touch her, it will be the last day or your life." He said through gritted teeth. They stay like that for a moment until Kyo turns around and grabs Tohru's hand. "We're leaving." he mutters as he drags her out of the courtyard, while a shocked Akito watches as they leave.

* * *

Once they reach the front of their house, Kyo let's go of Tohru's hand and turns to her. "What was that all about?" he asked forcefully. Tohru looked away.

"N-nothing! I just didn't want him to hurt you." She said finally making eye contact with him. Kyo stands silent for a moment, trying to figure out how to react. He squinted his eyes.

"Your lying." he stated and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Tohru finally looks at the floor in defeat. "Do you really want to know?" she asked quietly. Kyo had to strain to hear but nodded. She lightly sighed. "I'll tell you...It's because of a dream." she said, her cheeks turning red out of embarrassment.

"A dream?" Kyo asked confused.

"More like a nightmare...it was the reason that I was screaming last night..." she said quietly. Soon she unfolded the whole dream as Kyo listened with wide eyes. Once she had finished he sighed.

"Nothing bad is every going to happen to us so don't worry." he said playfully hitting her upside the head. Not only would her and Yuki be fine to fend on their own, but no way would he let anyone get close enough to Tohru to hurt her.

* * *

**:3 new chapterrrrr as promised!**

**So this is already like half-way through the story. Thanks to the people ho have read this so far :D I love youuuuu**

**See you tomorrow! :3**


	3. Chapter 3 - A Cure

**Chapter 3 - A Cure**

* * *

After a full day of happiness, other than her run in with Akito; Tohru decided to go to sleep. Of course, when that was brought up Yuki, Kyo and Shigure each gave her a somewhat worried glance. She waved her hand at them.

"I'm fine guys. I promise! Goodnight!" she said as she ran up the stairs to her room and quietly closed the door.

Kyo couldn't help but stare at her door for a moment before turning to his room. _'For her sake, I hope she isn't bothered by that dream tonight...'_ He thinks as he lays down on top of his bed sheets. He finally closes his eyes; putting his thoughts to rest.

Meanwhile Tohru was fighting the urge to stay awake. _'I can't fall asleep I don't want to get the dream again, or scream again...'_ She shuddered and hid under her covers. "Don't fall asleep, don't fall asleep." she chanted to herself as she tried to keep her eyes glued open. But failing in her mission; her eyes began to close and her chanting began to fade, and soon she was sucked into sleep.

Kyo continued to toss and turn as the constant 'what if's' in his mind got the better of him. "I'm going to check on her." he finally mumbled to himself as he quietly walked to Tohru's bedroom door and slid it open.

At first, she looked fine. Peaceful really. But just as Kyo was about to leave, he heard a noise that could break his heart into bits. A small whimper. He turned back with sad eyes to see Tohru's scared and scrunched up face as she lies facing the door. He slowly checks the hallway and creeps into the room, closing the door behind him. He slowly crouches beside Tohru's bed as he stares at her for a moment, trying to figure out how to help. _'Wake her up? No, she'd know I was in her room. Hug her? No...that damn curse.'_ He continued to check off ideas mentally until finally he stared at her hand and blushed.

He slowly reached out and held her hand, lacing her small fingers through his own. He watched her for a brief moment before sighing and leaning against the wall beside her bed. He gently closed his eyes with a soft smile as he felt her fingers tighten lightly around his own.

* * *

The dream was continuing the same as normal.

_"I hate water damnit!" Kyo yells trying to kick his feet out. Unfortunately, Akito makes him decend faster causing him to almost come to tears in pain._

_"KYO!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I hear more yells and turn to my right to see Yuki almost waist up in the water. "YUKI!" I scream as I try to struggle away._

_I can hear Akito laugh as I watch Kyo's body disappear under the hot water. He gives me sad, pitying eyes._

_"I'm sorry." He said quietly as his face disappeared under the waters with a cry. I see bubbles surfacing and realize that he's trying to breath._

_"STOP IT! LET HIM UP!" I cry as I also slowly begin to descend closer to the water._

_"Ms. Honda?" I hear Yuki's rough and hoarse voice say. I turn to him frantically as he gives me a small smile. Before he can say a single word, he disappears quietly under the water._

_"YUKI!" I scream at the top of my lungs. "YUKI, KYO, SPEAK TO ME!" I scream; my lung burning at this point. _

But somehow, things change.

_Suddenly, the ropes covering my hands break and I fall into the burning liquid. I scream under the water as I swim for the edge; each stroke causing more pain than the last. Finally, once I reach the edge I throw myself up onto the surface, as I see the bubbles of skin forming on my legs and arms. _

_Burns. _

_I quickly see that Yuki has his head poking out of the water. I run towards him and offer a hand as he nears the edge. The rope; now soaking and burning, easily come undone when I untie the knot._

_"What?!" Akito yelled angrily from the side. Before he can say another word, I dash away from Yuki (who is now slowly standing) and dash towards Kyo._

_"KYO!" I scream as I search the water for a sign of him. I see a single bubble float in the center of the large pool. I take a deep breath and dive in. I hear Yuki's cries of how I shouldn't do it, but I decide to ignore it. It's Kyo, I need to help him. As I grow closer to the center of the boiling pool, he lazily opens half an eye at me. I grab his arm and begin to tug; causing more pain on my arms and legs._

_Finally I reach the edge and pull him out using my hand. But instead of letting go, he keeps a firm grip on my sore, red fingers. I turn to him with eyes of pain as I try to catch my breath and he gives me a small smile._

_"You're not getting hurt again." he says through his own pants of exhaustion._

_And suddenly, it's over._

* * *

Tohru slowly opens her eyes. She raises an eyebrow to why her dream was different this time. She leans to sit up but she feels something tugging on her hand. As she looks down she can see Kyo's hand, laced in hers. She blushes lightly and smiles, recalling what he did regarding Akito at Sohma house. She quietly giggled; now understanding why her dream changed.

Because of him.

She smiled as she returned back to her regular sleeping position. "I know I'm safe..." she murmured as she slowly began to fall asleep again; giving Kyo's hand a small squeeze.

The only problem was, there would be some explaining to do in the morning when Yuki and Shigure found them.

* * *

**I'M SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE LATE I'VE BEEN SOOOOOO BUSSSSYYYY**

**Anywho! Next chapter is the last one :3**

**Hope you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Confrontation

**Chapter 4 - Confrontation**

* * *

"I'm going on a walk!" Tohru says the next morning. Before Tohru had woken up a second time, Kyo had snuck back to his room and acted as if the hand-holding had never happened.

"Where to?" Shigure asked lowering his newspaper to look at her.

"Just down the block. I have to drop off some mail at the post office." She said holding up next years entrance form for school. Shigure nodded.

"Alone?" Kyo asked curiously. Tohru nodded.

"Yes. I don't want to bother anyone. It's not too far."

"I'll go with you." Kyo stated simply. "I need to get some space from this damn rat." He said jumping up from his seat. Yuki smacked the back of Kyo's head causing him to grumble. Tohru panicked slightly.

"Then let's get going!" She said grinning as she tried to break up the fight before it got too far.

Kyo glared at Yuki before they began their walk. Right after they had dropped her letter off Tohru gasped. Kyo quickly followed her gaze and glared when he saw Akito.

As if on instinct he pushed her behind him when Akito layed eyes on them.

"Well hello." He said with a smirk. Kyo continued his glare.

"What do you want?" Kyo asked simply.

"I need to talk with Tohru." He stayed. He didn't even need to finish his sentence before Kyo began to reply.

"No." He said simply. "You're not."

In one swift movement Akito stood, gripped Kyo's collar and threw him into a river nearby.

Tohru gasped as she saw little air bubbles surface. "He's trying to breath..." She murmured. "My dream!" She gasped again as she lunged for the river.

Akito jumped in and held her back. "So I need to ask why you insist to let that cat talk to me the way he did."

Tohru jumped past him and Hesse straight for the river as Kyo's head surfaced. Without a second thought she reached out and grabbed his hand pulling him out of the water.

'_Just like my dream...'_ She thought.

Once Kyo had surfaced he spurted out the water in his mouth. "Damnit! I hate water!" He muttered.

He grabbed Akito's collar and pushed him against a nearby wall, pinning him there.

"Why don't you just leave her alone?" She asked with an irritated voice.

"Why do you care?" Akito asked with a smirk.

"I care about her alright!" He yelled in Akito's face. Tohru's eyes widened sightly. "For some reason I can't imagine her hurt, or suffering, or In pain. I can't! Because I care about her!"

Tohru could feel her cheeks lightly blush as he spoke, her heart thumping faster than ever.

Kyo nudged him one more time an threw an arm over Tohru's shoulders, careful not to transform.

Tohru turned around and stared at Akito as they walked away. Once they were a safe distance Kyo lightly pushed Tohru down on a bench.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" He asked seriously. She shook her head.

"N-no. I'm fine Kyo!" She said with a little smile.

"You might not have been!" She yelled slightly. He sighed and looked away briefly. "I wouldn't be able to live with the fact that he could have hurt you!"

Kyo ran his hand through his hair as his heart thumped faster, he sighed as he began to speak again.

"I don't want to see you hurt. Ever. And I want to be there to protect you. So nobody can hurt you. Because..." He sighed heavily. "I like you."

Tohru's heart beat picked up even more as Kyo leaned forwards and placed his lips to hers. She slowly closed her eyes and kissed back, passion taking over her body.

Once they pulled away Kyo pulled her into his chest in a crushing hug. Tohru gasped at how he didn't transform.

"K-Kyo..."

"The curse broke." He stated. "Because of you."

Tohru blushed madly and smiled. She hugged him back tightly.

After a brief moment they pulled away.

"Lets get home." Kyo said as he casually took her hand in his as he began dragging her back to the house. Tohru smiled up at him the whole way.

Ever since, he hasn't had another nightmare and if she did, she knew Kyo would be there to protect her.

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed :)**


End file.
